Where no one goes
by zcvoknout
Summary: He left to find the help and bring the peace for his people (because he took them as his, even if they didn't want him). Instead, he found the most ruthless villain ever. Thankfully, he also found the friend, again on the less likely place. But that didn't make him forget the one he had back home... sequel to Like no one else; Hiccup, Ruffnut, Toothless, Eret, Valka, Astrid, Stoick
1. Chapter 1

_**Here I am, again.**_

_**This is the continuation of my story Like no one else, so I suggest you read that one first. If you don't want to... well, I guess you will survive.**_

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated. Really, don't be shy and let me know what you think ;)**_

It was beginning to getting dark. The ocean was quiet and calm, just like the sky above it. The only thing which disturbed the peace around was black dragon flying low and very slowly over the waves. Or more precisely his rider, who was trying to persuade him to speed up.

"Oh come on, Toothless! You trudge like a gronkle who ate a millstone for dinner!" the boy said to the dragon, which just cooed in response and continued at his current speed and with content smile on his lips.

"I knew that this last batch of dragon nip I gave you will come back and bite me in my... you know what!" sighed Hiccup. There was no point to try to convince Toothless to do _anything_ when he was in this happy mist caused by the dragon drug.

Toothless purred and Hiccup gave up. He lay down on dragon's back and decided to enjoy the view on the rising stars above him. At the end, it was a while he had a chance to just... relax.

It was a year since he left his home on the back of his faithful friend. One long lonely year, during which he really missed his sturdy village with its stubborn people, tasteless food and insufferable weather. It was still his home and he loved it, even through he never was truly _one of them_, how would someone emphasize every now and then. But after all, being _different_ brought him not one, but two best friends he could ask for. Unfortunately, only one of them was able to come with him on this big journey and frankly, listening to goofy purring of the dragon, Hiccup was beginning to reconsidering the choice.

He spent the first few months after his departure travelling south. It was more from necessarily then caprice. Winter was quickly approaching and he wasn't properly prepared for it. In the blizzards and snowstorms which plagued the whole Archipelago during the winter months was almost impossible to travel – the cold was too harsh to stand and getting any fresh supplies was virtually equal to miracle.

He hoped that he would at least get some information about what was looking for there, but he was mistaken. South islands and lands very often didn't even know dragons and if they did, they have nothing new to tell him about them. The whole "extremely dangerous, kill on sight" was obviously pretty popular opinion.

He was better now, but these first months, filled with failure of obtaining what he wanted, made him nearly desperate. In his mind he imagined it will take him few weeks to find out how to take down the Dragon Queen and then he could go home, save the day and be a hero. After a while, he let go of that "hero" bit. After another few unsuccessful weeks he even shortly considered to turn and just go back to Berk.

He was homesick. He missed his dad (as much as improbable that sounded). Although he was still a little bit angry at him for not listening, he wanted to see him again. He wanted to prove him he _is_ worthy of being his son. (And killing the big dragon seemed to be a good way to do it).

He also missed Gobber and working in the forge. He even missed the smith's advices for life he always got though he never really wanted them.

And above that all, he truly missed his friend Ruffnut. He even went that far and drew her picture in his notebook – just to make sure he wouldn't forget her face during their separation, of course. That would be pretty embarrassing, when he would finally come home and didn't recognize her, wouldn't it?

Well, anyway, the initial despair eventually passed and when also winter left and let the spring take its place, Hiccup's mood improved and with that came new determination and verve for his quest. Full of hope he went back north and this time, his searching brought its fruits. He was already gone from home for six months, when he heard about the Dragon Conqueror for the first time.

It was on the islands located so far from Berk he would never even dream about visiting them before. He landed with Toothless in the woods during the night, stole empty boat from the port and sailed a little further to the sea. He came back to the island at the morning, claiming to be traveller, buying what he needed and sailing away at the evening again. He would come back under the veil of darkness, return the boat, pick up Toothless and fly away.

It was the scenario he usually used when visiting human colonies. Because he visited so many places, he always had something interesting he could trade for enough food and other supplies. For some aromatic spice from south he once even got some fabric – that was when one of the women of the place where he just were correctly pointed that his pants were barely reaching the middle of his calves. It however took him another two months and seven new islands until he found someone who made him new ones.

Anyway, this time he beside the food also needed to visit the forge. One of the metal components making Toothless' tailfin itself bended after being hit during the encounter with _not so friendly_ citizens of near island and needed to be repaired. Thankfully, the local blacksmith was welcoming enough to let him use his smithy. He was also very talkative.

After careful beginning (Hiccup learned very quickly that saying you are technically runaway brought only suspicions, not overwhelming desire to help) he said his half made story about dragon problem on his home (true) and him being send to find a help (not so true). To his utter surprise, blacksmith told him a tale about man who was able to tame dragons with mere look and then made them to do anything he wanted. He wasn't able to tell Hiccup the name of this person, but he pointed him to someone who would.

And so began Hiccup's hopping from island to island, from one story teller to another. It took him six weeks after he firstly heard about him just to get to someone who actually wasn't only repeating stories, but was able to direct him to concrete people.

But now, _now_ he was finally there. On the way to Ice Islands, which were the last stop before reaching the Drago Bludvist's camp – the man he was looking for.

He had to admit, that name gave him shivers down to his spine. To his uneasy feeling also didn't help the fact, that nearly everyone with whom he talked about this man wore the same unclear expressions on their faces. But no one ever told him to turn back and don't try to approach this man. Everyone always confirmed that Drago Bludvist is indeed the one who can defeat any dragon. So Hiccup shoved his doubts deep into back of his mind and full of youngish naivety went asking for help to him. When he was later sitting in the prison, he thought he should listen to his inner voice more.

The first sign that something will be probably wrong came the minute he crossed the border of Drago's camp. Thankfully, Toothless slept off his overdose of dragon nip and today was again in his full strength, so they managed to avoid all flying nests, bolas and other traps which were sent on them by soldiers on the ground. However, it wasn't the welcome Hiccup imagined.

They weren't any safer after landing. Hiccup rather decided to land outside the camp, but it didn't help him much, at the end. The minute his feet touched the soil under, he was surrounded by dozens of men, all of them wearing thick armour and long hollow sticks, which they used for shooting the small arrows on them. Poisoned ones. Right before he slipped into unconsciousness, Hiccup realised that he may have just do one of the biggest mistakes of his life. And this hypothesis was confirmed a few hours later, when he woke up chained to wall in damp, dark cell with no windows, but plenty of rats.

His head felt dizzy, but he still tried to get out from his manacles. It just made him more lightheaded, so he rather stopped again. However, the rumbling woke up the other occupant of the dungeon. With tired whirr, the black dragon opened his eyes and when he found out he's also firmly chained to the place, he began fight his restrains angrily.

"Toothless! Calm down, bud! It won't help!" Hiccup cried out on his dragon, relieved he was with him and okay. Well, as okay as someone locked in prison could be.

"I've got us into some mess, didn't I, bud?" the boy asked his friend and Toothless answered with another moan. He could be wrong, but Hiccup was pretty sure the dragon is agreeing with him. Yes, they were in serious trouble. Of course, only if this wasn't one big misunderstanding.

Hiccup thought for a moment. Maybe this was all just some mix-up? Maybe Drago has interpreted their arrival as attack and was just defending himself and his men? Maybe he will come here soon and after Hiccup will explain, he will release him and they will laugh on it together? Voice in his head which sounded suspiciously like his father told him not being an idiot and stop trying to find some non-existent positives in this. Hiccup shook his head and had to agree with his sub consciousness.

Just when he tried the second time to liberate himself, he heard the steps outside the door of the cell. It didn't take long and the door opened, firstly two random soldiers coming in, then some young chap in light fur vest and distinctively shaven facial hairs and finally large man wearing cloak made from something which uncomfortably reminded the dragon skin.

Toothless started to growl immediately and Hiccup gulped, his throat feeling suddenly very dry. Nope, no positives in this, indeed.

The man didn't say a word, just watched Hiccup intently. Hiccup tried to stare him back, but he didn't manage it for very long time and soon he lowered his eyes to ground. Silence continued and after a while, Hiccup was already half mad by that and ready to start conversation about weather or recipes for cooked mutton, jut to break it. Then the man finally spoke up.

"Who are you?" he asked and Hiccup's insides tightened on his tone. Still, he managed to answer.

"My name is Hiccup... sir," he said and hoped his respectful salutation will gain him some plus points. He didn't dare to ask who _he_ was. In fact, he was pretty sure he knew that already. This was Drago Bludvist's camp. It was only understandable that the most frightening man around would be the big boss himself. Suddenly, the hunted looks of everyone who he encountered in the connection of this man, made sense.

"And what do you want here, Hic-cup," Drago asked, drawling his name mockingly and then making a few steps to Toothless, examining him carefully. The dragon continued to growl menacingly, not averting his eyes from man's cold stare. Drago looked really intrigued for a brief second and Hiccup took it as a sign of his good mood (if he was able to have some) and quickly spewed out:

"We have come in peace, sir. I'm sorry if you interpreted out arrival as an attack. I admit it may not have been very fortunate to just fly here, but, well, you don't have any office where I could ask for arranging the meeting, so I just thought..." he was babbling, like he often did when he was dealing with something unexpected. By the corner of his eye he noticed the guy with goatee smirk for a second, and then his attention was snatched back to Drago by man's angry shout.

"Silence!"

"I've came to ask for help," blurted Hiccup finally the reason he came here in the first place. Dragon conqueror gave him unreadable look.

"With the dragon," added Hiccup for explanation and waited for answer.

No one said anything for a while. When Drago finally broke the silence, it was with suspicious tone.

"You seem to have this one quite under control," he said and nodded in the direction of the Night Fury. It was rewarded by another threatening roar from the dragon. Hiccup in the fear of Drago taking Toothless' growling as sign of danger and reacting accordingly for such threat, quickly spluttered:

"Oh, not with this one! Toothless is about as dangerous as newly born puppy. He's absolutely fine! No... uh... it's about the Queen of the nest near my home." He held his breath in anticipation of what will come next. Drago seem to think for a minute and then to Hiccup's utter relief said:

"Tell me more." Young dragon rider happily complied.

"Uh... it's been controlling all dragons in the area. They have to serve it, bring it food. Which mean they have to raid us. My home, that's it."

"Queen, you say..."

"Yes..." confirmed Hiccup and then carefully added: "I heard that you have a power to control dragons. Maybe... maybe you could try to take control over this one too." He shut up and eyed the man expectantly. Drago's young companion came into Hiccup's sight and the boy was very surprised to find out he's looking at him with badly suppressed rage in his eyes. How he managed to anger _this one_?

"Oh, I will, don't worry," whispered Drago, not paying Hiccup or his men any more attention.

"Really?" squeaked Hiccup, relieved and for a second, his chest was flooded by feeling of absolute happiness.

"I mean, that's great! I... I don't know what to say! Thank you! You will save us!" He would hug him, if not being still chained to the wall. But, at the end, it was maybe well he was, because what came next made Hiccup want to smash the man's head against the wall. And his own too.

Drago actually laughed out loud on Hiccup's happy exclamation. In his interpretation it sounded really scary.

"I don't care a _one bit_ about your people. As far as my concern goes, they could be _eaten_ by that queen." He made a little pause, during which an awful realisation began to sink into Hiccup's mind. Drago got lost in his talk and continued:

"Your people are meaningless to me. Useless. But dragon queen, _that_ would be magnificent addition for my army." His eyes got terrifying crazy shine in them. It was precisely that look which made Hiccup finally to recognize that he is dealing with a madman. No noble saviour, no hope for oppressed people. But power hungry maniac who wouldn't stop before anything.

Hiccup didn't dare to say a word more. He frantically tried to come with some way out of this. How could be so stupid? How could he not to see the signs?

"Tell me, boy, where is that dragon of yours hidden?" Drago suddenly stopped his musings over Odin knew what and turned to the boy. Hiccup was however determined to not say a thing. He had suddenly very clear feeling that Berk would be better even with the dragon raids than with this lunatic by its shores.

"Tell me!" shouted Drago. Hiccup braced all scraps of his left courage and stayed silent. Drago huffed angrily. He stepped to one of the soldiers and grabbed his sword.

"Tell me or I will kill him!" he ordered again, pressing the blade against Toothless' neck. Dragon started writhing in his chains again, roaring angrily. Hiccup's heart froze in fear.

"No!" he cried out, desperately trying to get free and help his friend.

"Then tell me!" yelled Drago again. Hiccup was torn between desire to save his friend and duty to his tribe. He knew very well that he can't tell Drago where the Nest with this Queen is – it was too close to home. He couldn't endanger Berk. But he couldn't let Toothless die, either. Wish he had more time for properly thinking about it.

Drago meanwhile lost his patience and prepared to cut the dragon's head off.

"No! Wait!" cried Hiccup. Desperate and crazy idea came to his mind.

"I will... I will navigate you!"

"Tell me _now_!"

"No!" refused Hiccup and looked firmly at the man before him. "You will kill me _and_ my dragon if I will tell you now. You won't need us any more." This better should work; otherwise they will both end as dinner for fish tonight.

Drago watched the boy intently for a while. Then he smirked and lowered the sword. Hiccup's knees wobbled and he would fell down is he wasn't hold upright by the chains.

"Maybe you're not as stupid as I thought," commented Drago. Then he suddenly turned and left the dungeon, his minions hot on his heels. Hiccup heard him giving the orders for preparing for the journey, but he didn't care. His mind was able to hold only one thought – he was alive. Bothe he and Toothless were.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruffnut grabbed Tuff's hair and sunk him under the water, holding him there until he began plucking his limbs. She let go and her brother emerged above the surface of water in the tub, rubbing his face and gasping for air.

"I _hate_ when you're doing it!" he scolded his sister. Ruffnut only smirked and threw a towel on him.

"No, you don't."

Drag Tuffnut into the bathtub and hold him there until he was clean was only way how to make sure he will bath at all. Most Vikings were quite tidy, with regular bath once a week. Tuffnut, however, refused to participate in this. He claimed that his smell is protecting him from trolls. Actually, it probably did, _no one_ wanted to be near Tuff when he crossed the line and his odour started to precede him.

Ruffnut left her brother to dress up. When she came back, Tuffnut was still mumbling curses and insults under his nose, however he smelled quite nicely now, so Ruff generously pretended she's not hearing them. She was sure that many people will thank her when they will be staying beside her brother and not have urge to faint today. It will be hard day as it is.

Today was a one year anniversary of the battle on the Dragon Island.

It really wasn't anything to celebrate. Ruffnut felt pang of pain in her chest every time she thought about that. Sadness over loosing her mother didn't cease yet and probably wouldn't for much longer. She tried to be brave, for the sake of her brother – Tuffnut was taking it even worse than her – but it was hard. At nights, when she was sure no one could see her, she would still let the bitter tears fell and would suffocating with sniffles under her blanket.

But during the day there wasn't a time for mourning. There was too much work to do. Berk was in ruins and even a year later it wasn't fully repaired.

The first raid after unsuccessful fight with Dragon Queen was the most damaging anyone remembered. It was also the first raid in the history of Berk when Vikings weren't fighting back. With the first warning blow on the horn, Chief ordered to everyone grab as many food and animals they could and head to the Great Hall. From there they watched the dragons destroying their homes to ground.

That night, dragons didn't care about sheep which were running around. Their main focus was solemnly on ruining. It would be useless to try and fight them (even if there actually was someone to do so); even Stoick knew that. That first raid was also a foretaste of how it should be from then. From then, raids weren't just about stealing food and defending homes. From then, it was a revenge of the Dragon Queen.

In one night, village was destroyed. Not a one house remained standing.

It was decided not to renovate any of the buildings. All resources were concentrated to gathering food supplies for winter which was quickly approaching. Stoick picked about twenty capable men and women and send them on last remaining ships on sea fishing. They had barely three weeks before ice set in. Not even close enough time for finding a sufficient amount of food, but they had to try.

Other part of warriors went hunting into the woods. Rest of Berk's citizens was separated into groups. Some of them were taking care of injured whose still plenty were around after the battle. Some others were preparing the Great Hall for winter. They all spend next months of harshest part of winter there. Huddling together and prying to their gods for surviving.

They did, albeit not all of them. Some of the injured were too weak to put through the cruel winter. Some of them got sick from shortage of food and warm. When the spring finally came, it was pitiful sight on the once great and proud Hooligan Tribe. But they were alive. And slowly, thanks to their stubbornness and determination, they would get back on their feet.

Now, a year later, village was far from being like before, but there was a few new houses already standing and others prepared to be built just as the snow of this year winter will be gone. One of the waiters for new home was Ruffnut herself. She and Tuffnut were still living in the Great Hall. They weren't on the top of the waiting list. Being young and tough made them semi-volunteered adepts for long term living in harsher conditions.

Snotlout and his family had the privilege to get one of the first houses finished – partly thanks to their connection to Chief (though Stoick himself was still living with Gobber in newly built forge), partly thanks to the fact they were, well, _alive_. Snotlout's dad survived his injuries from the battle. But he couldn't move from his waist down and was grounded to bed or chair, possibly barrow, when someone had time to take him out – which didn't happen very often.

Snotlout was after his dad the only man in the family and so now the responsibility of taking care of his three unmarried sisters, mother and newly crippled father came to him. He was actually doing pretty good job, at least at current conditions. He also always looked like he had everything under control. But Ruff caught him once or twice, sitting in the Hall, holding too big jug of mead (definitely too big for sixteen year old boy, even Viking one) and wearing expression where tiredness, anger and sadness were mixed.

Fishlegs and Astrid were living with them in the Hall. Fishlegs not full time anymore, since house for his family was also finished a few months ago. But because in that one small cottage now lived Fishlegs' parents, two brothers with families and widow after eldest Ingerman's son, it was often crowded and the boy would ironically coming to Great Hall, once busiest building in the town, for a few moments of peace.

Ruffnut was glad. With Snotlout constantly busy, he didn't have a time for his friends anymore and especially Tuffnut was missing his best friend dearly. With no one there to annoy (not in the way he annoyed his sister, that was something different), he would often sunk into dark mood and deep mourning for his mother. But with Fishlegs around, he would forget for a while and just enjoy himself. And also, happy Tuffnut was safer Tuffnut. When in good mood, her brother didn't have the urge to setting things on fire that often.

And then there was Astrid.

Ruffnut tried to abide Hiccup's request and not hold against the other girl everything what happened. And while she was able to admit that she wasn't responsible for the massacre on the Dragon Island (after all, it wasn't her who gave the orders, though it _was_ her who put that idea into Chief's head) and felt sorry for her loosing her parents and staying all alone, she couldn't help but blame her for Hiccup's leaving.

Astrid was so restless and eager to bring the big new to Chief, that she didn't even bothered to stop for a second and think about what it will bring to Chief's son. Sure, she didn't have a reason to any particularly care for Hiccup – he wasn't _her_ friend. But Ruff always fancied her as someone who, albeit a little violent (alright, a little more), would never hurt anyone so badly. But it seemed that Astrid knew her limits only with the axe. When it came to interpersonal relationships, she was obviously pretty useless. Unfortunately, her inability to deal with people lead to Hiccup's semi-volunteered exile.

Ruffnut truly didn't know, if Astrid felt any remorse over all what happened. Astrid was always closed up, not letting anyone to see her feelings (if it wasn't anger or disapproval). Now she became even more unreadable. She never smiled, barely said the word, only doing what she was told, getting up first and coming to bed last. Maybe she tried to undo her mistakes by her diligence and hard work, but Ruffnut didn't know. And frankly, she didn't care that much to try and find out.

"You coming or you gonna to root in ground here?" barked Tuffnut and pulled Ruffnut out from her musings. She gave her brother an evil eye, but followed him from their curtained area in the Hall, out, where the rest of the villagers were already gathering. It was decided on the tribe meeting a few days ago that today they will honour the memory of their dead by short get-together at what once was plaza.

For a many of them it was only opportunity how to honour their dead family members and friends at all. Only bodies of those who died on ships after battle were brought back and sent to Valhalla the proper way. Rest of their people was left on the Dragon Island, by now probably nothing more than bare bones remaining of them.

Ruffnut's stomach made uncomfortable flip at the thought. Their mother was among them. She looked aside at her brother. He was silent now and likely musing about similar things as her, for the wrinkles on his forehead and nose were easily visible. She took his hand and gave it comforting squeeze. Before Tuff pushed her away and mumbled something about "crazy emotional girls" he squeezed her palm back and briefly smiled. That was as far as he was able to get in expressing sentiment.

They reached the middle of the village. Small clearing of ground was already fully crowded, yet the twins managed to get to the very front of the crowd, right before small wooden tribune, which was build there a previous day. Ruffnut saw Snotlout standing nearby, in the middle of his family. His dad was sitting on chair which someone brought, his barrow parked not far away. She nodded at the boy and he returned the greeting, but made no effort of joining them.

A little bit left from Jorgersons stood Fishlegs' family. They too were huddling close together, their faces pulled into mask of sorrow over lost of their eldest son and brother. Ruff examined the rest of the people, answered a few greetings, until her eyes rested on Astrid. She stood outside the main mass of people, arms firmly folded on her chest, her trusty axe by her side – her typical "Fearless Hofferson" pose. And yet, she never seemed to be more vulnerable to Ruffnut as she was at that moment.

But before she had a chance to more elaborate on that, Tuffnut poked her painfully to her side and pointed at the direction of smithy, from where was Stoick coming, Gobber faithfully one step behind him.

Murmurs among the people in crowd quietened, eyes of all were settled on their Chief. Stoick climbed up at the tribune and turned to face them.

"I've never noticed how _ancient_ he is!" whispered Tuffnut into her ear hurriedly and Ruff had to admit her brother was right. She never noticed either, but their Chief _really_ looked old. Lines around his eyes and on his forehead were clearly visible even from their distance and Ruffnut would swear that there were strands of grey hairs in his beard.

"Than you, my friends, for coming!" began Stoick in forceful voice. Last talking people shut up and gave their Chief their full attention.

"We gathered here today to honour the memory of our friends and family members who died a year ago in a battle which... never should happen." People gasped and shocked stared at their Chief. Ruff was speechless. Surely, this couldn't be what she thought it was?

Stoick was a good Chief, devoted to his tribe, no one doubted it. The last year he spent every waking minute by work for his people. He was doing everything he could to repair his village. But, he never said a word about _why_ it was needed in the first place. He never talked about what happened on the Dragon Island and what led them to it. And he also never answered the questions about his son and where _he_ was. So what could urge him to talk now?

"It's a Chief's duty to make decisions which are not easy every time. And it's also Chief's duty to take responsibility for them, no matter how they end. I'm taking this responsibility and therefore I have to tell you the whole truth about what happened a year ago. Not telling would mean dishonouring our dead and be unfair to rest of you, who lost your love ones." He stopped to take the deep breath in and than without any other pausing continued:

"Many of you probably think that what happened couldn't be prevented. But you are wrong. It could and it should be and it is only my fault it wasn't. Many of you also kept asking where my son went. I have to tell you now that these two things are connected.

It was Hiccup, who discovered a Dragon Nest. And it was also him who warned me about what I could find there. But I didn't listen; all I saw was possible end of this war. I ignored my son's warnings and acted against them. The result was death of dozens of our men and women. Deaths which may have been prevented, if I listened to my boy.

I'm not saying that Hiccup was entirely without blame, he did things which I considered as traitorous back then. Now, I'm not so sure. He did what he did and left why he left with his best intentions in mind. He wasn't a coward who left before the battle as some of you think.

I own you an apology. I made bad decision and it cost us many lives and our entire village. If _I_ was more open minded we could stay here today in much bigger number. But in the names of our dead, we will build our homes back and fill them with new generations of warriors. We will stay strong and together we will make it through. And one day, we will reunite again with those we lost." Stoick finished and silence spread among the people staying before him. Nobody said anything as they were letting the conclusion of Chief's words sunk in.

Ruffnut had to admit she was impressed. Not many leaders had the courage and conscience to admit they were wrong. Stoic did. Of course, it won't bring their dead back; neither will it make their lost any easier. But the Chief was right; it was fair to all of them to know the truth.

She furtively looked around. It seemed that most of the villagers came to the same conclusion as her. Stoick made a wrong decision with his best intentions on mind. He took a responsibility for it. There was no reason to hold grudge against him any more. Everyone knew it won't help to anything.

Ruff looked up at tribune and to her utter surprise she found out the Chief is looking at her. She remembered Hiccup saying to not hate Astrid for what she did. He never said a word about his father, but Ruff knew he loved him and would wish a second chance for him too. She could do that. For Stoick and... maybe even for Astrid, in the time. She gave her Chief a small smile and brief nod, which he gratefully returned. Then Gobber stepped forward and spoke:

"_You_ may have made this call, but _we_ decided to follow you. No matter what happened in the past, we will stay faithful to you and we will carry the consequences together. Only that way we can survive." He gave his friend a pat on the shoulder and looked around the crowd before him, encouraging anyone to say something.

Tuffnut was already opening his mouth, but Ruffnut shut him up just in time. She knew very well what he want to say. But right now it really wasn't proper.

Except for that, nobody made any sign of adding anything on their own. But that really didn't matter. More important was that they all now fully understand and knew what happened. Now, they could all finally begin to heal.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup woke up with a startled jerk. He was disoriented for a short second, but then he remembered where he was. Still in Drago's prison. Not his most favourite place on earth at the moment. Kind of spooky. So, how he even managed to fell asleep there remained a mystery. Probably general emotional exhaustion. Finding out that man who you have been hunting for a good part of the year in hope of salvation for your people turned to be crazy maniac tend to do that to someone.

He assured that Toothless was still with him and then just out of habit tried his chains. They were still firmly clasped around his wrists and ankles. Hiccup sighed and once again started to think about way out of the mess he personally got himself into. Leading Drago to Dragon Queen and potentially Berk was now out of the question. However, dying also wasn't the preferred opinion.

The cell sunk into the silence again. Only sounds which were to hear from time to time were rustlings of rat's feet on the floor and Toothless' mournful moans. In the past, Hiccup found out that his friend really didn't like tight, dark places, so now he had to be very unhappy. Thankfully, Hiccup managed to calm him down enough to not blow this place up with his plasma blasts. Given the fact they were probably under the ground, it wouldn't be the best idea.

Unfortunately, it was also _only_ idea he got. So when he heard the steps from outside the cell, panic gripped him. No! They couldn't be coming for him already! Surely, preparing the army for travel had to take more time? The time he desperately needed and didn't have. Hiccup's breathing hitched in his throat while listening to key creak in the lock and then watched the heavy doors to slowly open and reveal...

... not Drago Bludvist. Huh.

Instead of the Dragon Conqueror, the young man who accompanied him during Hiccup's interrogation stepped in. He was holding a torch in one hand and bunch of keys in the other. Hiccup expected him to set him free and take to Drago, but the man gave him not much as brief look and went straight to Toothless. The black dragon started to growl again, although not as angrily as he did when the guy's boss was starring at him.

The man was measuring Toothless for another while and then he finally turned to Hiccup, who didn't dare to say a word the whole time.

"I have a proposition for you," said the man. Hiccup's eyebrows shoot up to his hairline in absolute shock. That wasn't something he expected. But before he got a chance to gush over that unusual politeness, the man continued:

"If you can make sure that this dragon will stay quiet and calm the whole time, I can get you two out. If not, I'm going to kill you both, right now. Either way, you won't get into Drago's hands again, so I think you're still the winner here." On that, Hiccup could only gape with his mouth wide open. Even Toothless seem to be surprised, if his curiously opened eyes were any indication.

"Think quickly, boy. Sun will rise soon. They are coming for you." If he tried to be dramatic, it definitely worked. It was probably just his imagination, but Hiccup could swear that in that moment, he heard the boots of Drago's soldiers stomping up above his head.

"Why should I trust you?" managed Hiccup finally to squeak out. The man chuckled.

"You shouldn't. You _have_ _to_. Or did you get any other offers for escape tonight?" That was what did it. Hiccup always appreciated people with sarcastic sense for humour. He was also convinced that these people can't be entirely bad, though he hadn't any scientific proof for that. But, so he didn't for his gut feeling and that one was barely ever wrong and now was screaming on him to let this guy to help him. And because last time he ignored his inner voice he ended up... well, _here_, he decided to go for it.

"Toothless can move like a cat. He won't be any trouble." Hiccup promised. The man gave him one last evaluating look and then nodded and began releasing the boy from his shackles.

The second Hiccup was free he had an irresistible urge to cheerfully shout, but he managed to stop himself just in time. Instead, he went to Toothless and kept him calm while the other man was dealing with his chains. Toothless wasn't as good as him in containing his happiness and gave Hiccup great lick across almost his entire upper body. It was disgusting, but Hiccup was so glad to be free that he didn't mind.

"Don't celebrate yet, we can still be killed on the way out," snickered the man and Hiccup immediately snapped to full attention. Being killed was something he really didn't want to, any way.

The man checked the hall and then motioned them to follow him. Hiccup did so without the hitch and so did Toothless. Dragon also felt this was their only chance for escape and behaved as never before. Hiccup could say that even their saviour was impressed by his good manners.

They get on the ground and Hiccup for the first time in two days breathed in a fresh air. However, he didn't have a time to enjoy it. They had to wait until the patrol passed them and then they rushed to the harbour. Hiccup turned back to look where he was actually held. He saw small fortress made from stones and wood. It was set on the big rock towering out of the water. It looked just as unwelcoming from the outside as did from the inside.

"Move, boy! We don't have a time for sightseeing!" scolded him the man and roughly grabbed his arm and dragged him down the rocky path to harbour. Hiccup rather didn't argued and just kept moving his legs to catch up with his companion. He noticed that Toothless was eyeing the man with not very friendly stare now. Apparently, he didn't like when _anyone_ was rude to his boy, no matter if that anyone also happened to be their live saviour. Hiccup chuckled secretly, pleased by dragon's loyalty.

They reached the water in short time. Without the pause, man led them to one of the smaller ships docked here. Hiccup wondered why there are not any guards around, even though it was middle of the night. Then he noticed pair of legs shod in heavy fur boots sticking out of the shadows at the docks. Obviously, someone already took care about them. Hiccup didn't know if he should be grateful or terrified.

They get to the ship and after giving the signal (the man made a sound which sounded like something between polar fox howling and drunken owl) they boarded. Once on the deck they were surrounded by about other thirty men.

"We were beginning to worry you wouldn't make it," said one of them. He was short and looked a little older then Hiccup's rescuer. The man in question only laughed:

"Me? Never!" he patted his friend on the back and started to give the orders, which were swiftly obeyed. In the short time the ship was on the free sea, sailing away from Drago's camp. Hiccup stayed quiet all the time and tried to not be in the way. He urged Toothless move to the side of the ship and patiently waited for someone to acknowledge him.

For a second he considered to just jump on Toothless' back and fly away – his saddle was still on dragon's back – but he decided it would be very ungrateful of him to leave without at least saying thank you, so he waited. In the meantime he used the fact they're not caring about him to observe his rescuers.

It seemed that the man who took him and Toothless out from the prison was actually their leader; through he wasn't the oldest here. But everyone did everything he said, so he was obviously greatly respected.

They also didn't seem to be bothered at all by the presence of the dragon. Once or twice some of the men gave Toothless quick glance when he rushed around them to his duties, but that was all. They looked like having a dragon on the deck was everyday matter.

Finally, after almost an hour he got some attention. They were already far into the ocean, probably no one was following them (yet), so the man who rescued him came to the boy and the dragon. He handed Hiccup a jug of water, which he gratefully accepted. When he doused his thirst, he spoke.

"You think my dragon would get some too?" The man gave him sceptical look, but fulfilled his wish. While Toothless was greedily gulping his water from the bucket, Hiccup turned his attention to the man.

"I have to thank you. Without you, we wouldn't be able to get out. You saved your lives," he said honestly. The man just snickered.

"Not only yours." Hiccup frowned and his brows knitted in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked perplexedly. Was he some professional captive rescuer or what?

"I mean that you are an idiot, boy." Okay, that was a little bit harsh, but Hiccup could understand why he was thinking it.

"Because of going for help to Drago Bludvist? I have to agree," he shrugged. The man did a few steps closer to him (Toothless growled ominously, but it didn't stopped him) and with his finger pointed somewhere in direction where behind the sea Drago's camp probably was, he hissed to Hiccup's face:

"Because of telling that madman about the gigantic bloodthirsty dragon!" He sounded really angry and Hiccup suddenly didn't know what to say.

"I..." he tried to explain himself, to justify his actions, but the man didn't give him a chance.

"What have you been _thinking_?"

"I thought he would help me! My people!" exclaimed Hiccup desperately. The man let out dishonest laugh.

"Drago Bludvist?" he asked and shook his head in disbelief. "_Helping_ someone? Maybe to their grave." He seemed to be calmer now, so Hiccup carefully interjected:

"Yeah, that's the impression I got from him too, now when I finally met him personally."

"And what the Hel did you thought about him _before_?"

"Well... I don't know," admitted Hiccup and scratched back of his head. Then he hesitantly added:

"I was more hoping then thinking." The man snorted.

"Yes... that's explaining much." Hiccup's chest tightened. Suddenly, it all sunk in. He was really idiot. The signs were there, but he ignored them, obstinately settled on his goal. It actually reminded him someone... _When_ exactly he became his father?

"If I just knew... or looked deeper into what people were saying. But I was blind by hope..." he murmured more to himself then to the man. His companion left him for a while to swim in his unhappy thoughts, but then interrupted his musings abruptly:

"Well, there is no point to cry over the spilled milk. What is done is done. Now, we have to repair the damage you have made." Hiccup looked at him, startled, and blinked confusedly.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Drago Bludvist won't stop before getting that dragon into his army," the man explained and then almost unintelligibly added: "And I would be dammed if I let it happen." Hiccup heard him, through.

"But how do you want to stop him?" he asked. Then man grinned at him.

"I don't. I have only one ship and he has an armada. He would crush us down in the minute."

"So what..."

"We have to get to that dragon before him and kill it before Drago got a chance to capture it!" he said and Hiccup gaped at him with eyes so wide they almost popped out of his head.

"Are you _mad_?" he cried out incredulously. He couldn't be hearing right. Why _everyone_ he knew had this incomprehensible need to head to certain dead every time they had a chance? Seriously, _everyone_.

"That thing is colossal! You will never take it down on your own. That is why I came to find help in the first place!"

"Don't underestimate me, boy. I'm the finest dragon trapper alive." Hiccup had no idea what _that_ meant, but frankly, it didn't impress him much.

"That won't any particularly help you," he deadpanned with an unwavering stare, which the man calmly returned.

"Then you will," he said and Hiccup was once again at lost of the words.

"M-Me?" he stuttered. The man nodded in confirmation.

"Yes. You are the one who got us into this mess, after all." On that, Hiccup inflated his cheeks, offended.

"Uh, you know... _technically_, you didn't have to help me," he said caustically. The man gave him a look which said very clearly to think twice before he will say something else. Hiccup quickly forgot his hurt feelings and hurriedly assured his saviour:

"Not that I'm complaining!"

"You better not."

"Look, I don't know if I can do... whatever it is you want me to do," tried Hiccup once more to convince him, but the man just pointed on Toothless sitting beside Hiccup. The dragon was behaving extra good, which just served to help prove the man's point.

"You've tamed a Night Fury. That's telling. If anyone can take that beast down, you can." Normally, Hiccup would be swelling with pride after hearing such praise on his person. How often in his life he longed to hear something like this? And he gets it now, when he would be hundreds time rather useless runt as always.

"Ever heard about the blind faith? Because I think that's what we have here," he snickered sarcastically. The man smirked.

"I saw you over wit Drago at the end. That was pretty impressive."

"It would be useless if you didn't save me," pointed Hiccup out quite correctly.

"Yes... moment of surprise... put _that_ into your plan."

"I _don't_ have any plan!" he cried out, suddenly having the feeling of déjà-vu. Why don't people _ever_ listen to him?

"Not yet. But you will. And you better hurry. Drago knows where our fort is and he knows we will have to stop there before we'll continue elsewhere. We may be a little bit ahead of him, but not much."

"Why do you trust me?" cried out Hiccup and shrugged his arms viciously. "And... And why should _I_ trust _you_? You _were_ with Drago back there. What if this is some overly complicated scheme to get the location of that dragon out of me? Maybe I should just jump on Toothless here and leave."

"Yes. Maybe you should," the man agreed and Hiccup found himself staring at him with mouth suddenly wide open. Before he could even comprehend what the heck _that_ should mean, the man continued:

"But then don't came back crying when you will find out that Drago found that Queen and your home along the way. Because that is what will happen. You settled him onto it and he won't stop until he gets what he wants. It may take him a little bit more time, but he will succeed." He was staring Hiccup straight to the eyes, making sure the boy knew he meant every single word.

Hiccup wasn't able to come with any reply. Something in the other man eyes assured him about his sincerity. He obviously knew Drago much longer then him. He had to know what he is capable of. And it had to be awful things. After all, he was ready to kill Hiccup the moment he saw him, the young dragon rider was sure about that. In that moment, Hiccup realised he really doesn't have a choice. If he wanted to protect his home and all who lived there, he will have to collaborate with this man.

That realisation had to shown on his face, because the man straightened himself comfortably, evidently feeling he won.

"Bjorn!" he addressed the man who was just walking by. Sailor stopped and waited for orders from his fellow.

"Find some furs for the boy and dinner for both of them," he pointed in direction of Hiccup and Toothless. Bjorn nodded in agreement and left to do so. On the mention of food, Hiccup's stomach growled loudly. Toothless gave him funny look.

"Keep that dragon under control," warned him the man for last time and then turned to leave. Hiccup quickly snapped out of his trance introduced by man's speech and called after him.

"Hey! Wait!"

"What?" the man turned back, sounding a little annoyed now. Hiccup didn't let this intimidate him and bravely asked about what was bugging him from the almost first minute they got on this ship.

"What's your name?" he blurted out and immediately continued. "I just, when we will now obviously work together, I guess I should refer to you by some other title then _strange, a little bit hostile person I've never met before_." The man actually chuckled at that.

"Oh, where are my manners," he said mockingly and then with slight bow he introduced himself:

"I'm Eret, son of Eret." It was short and oddly impressing. Hiccup straightened into his full height and as proudly as it was possible with name like his, he said:

"My name is Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III." Eret smirked again.

"Welcome aboard."

_**A/N: If you have a moment to spare, leave a review please :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Albeit there wasn't anyone to train, there were still dragons in the stables in Training Ring. Shortly after battle there were calls for their heads, even through they had nothing to do with the fight itself, but Stoick decided to let them go instead. They didn't have resources to feed them during the winter, anyway.

However, dragons didn't left. They didn't go back to the nest as everyone expected, but stayed in the deserted Ring during the winter. They had safe sheltered place for sleep there and it was right next to sea. For dragons it wasn't any problem go fishing even during the winter months. All they had to do was breathe fire on ice and then just sink their head under the water.

The dragons left them alone and because they were all so busy, nobody cared of them. Until during one raid, Gustav Larson noticed something strange. He was outside with Tuffnut and was watching dragons trying to find any remaining animals around. Dragons flew even to the Ring in the hope they will find there something. However, when they got there, they were scared away by four dragons which lived there now. Not only that "their" dragons didn't try to steal their food, they also protected their new home.

When Tuffnut was describing it to his friends later, nobody seemed to believe him, except for Ruffnut. In seemingly unimportant event Ruff saw the proof of Hiccup's theory of dragons being enslaved by that Queen and not raiding them voluntarily. Now, all she had to do was convince others.

This was much easier to say then done. Ruffnut was known as village troublemaker and not really the brightest head around, so no one took anything she said very seriously. Also, during the first winter no one was really in mood to listen about dragons being _good_.

With everything around happening, Ruff couldn't blame them. She hoped that in spring, when she will be able to _show_ them, she will be luckier. Unfortunately, as soon as sun stayed in the sky long enough to melt the ice on the sea, dragons left, leaving their winter home behind. Ruff would be much more upset and angry about that if she had in fact time for it. That summer was in sign of repairing. No one had the time for anything else.

They would almost forget about them, if not being their return before second winter reached Berk. By coincidence, it was again Tuffnut who saw them. He started to shout "Dragon attack!" automatically and his fellow Vikings were already gathering around him with weapons in ready, when they finally realised who is coming. Four dragons – in their front was flying blue Deadly Nadder, closely behind him reddish Monstrous Nightmare and acidly green Hideous Zippleback. With a small gap behind them was floating the brown Gronkle.

They didn't aim at the village or the Great Hall itself. They just made the circle around the houses, everyone barfed on waiting Vikings mouthful of fish and then they headed to Training Ring, leaving everyone stare at them completely at lost of words. They especially didn't know what to say about these fish. Was it a... gift? Rent for using their stables during the winter? Everyone was so baffled that they didn't even think about going and killing them. So when spring came once more, Ruffnut had the perfect teaching equipment.

She spent the winter by convincing everyone who was willing to listen about what Hiccup thought. But aside her brother, no one was interested in what the boy who left them had to say about _anything_. However, after Chief's speech during the anniversary, her words finally reached their ears.

So it was that now she was leading a small group of teenagers in the direction of Training Ring. She had Tuffnut by her side, of course (he thought it was absolutely _awesome_ to go to dragons so close). Fishlegs were there for "study reasons", as he said. Snotlout spared a while in his busy schedule and joined them too, although more for fun of watching them die in flames than anything else (he really wasn't in dragon friendly mood). Few steps behind them was scuttling Gustav, trying to pretend he's older then he is and not scared at all. At the end there was Astrid.

Ruff wasn't sure why _she_ is with them. Sure, she caught her few time nearby, when she was talking about dragons, but the other girl never showed the smallest interest in her words or being listening at all. But, here she was, looking fierce and determined as always, with her axe by her side. Ruffnut frowned. Which at "don't-bring-weapons-you-will-make-them- angry" she didn't understand?

"So, why are we here again?" asked Snotlout when they came nearer. Ruffnut sighed and explained again.

"Just to check things. No fighting," she glared at Astrid's axe, but didn't comment any further.

"Pity, I'm quite in the mood of chopping off a few dragons heads," murmured Snotlout, unfortunately not quietly enough for others to not hearing him.

"Yeah, with your _face_," snorted Ruffnut and rolled her eyes. Others chuckled and Ruff noticed that even Astrid's lips turned upward a little. Really, who saw into that girl's head and actually _understood_ it, should get a statue.

They finally reached the Ring. They didn't dare to go in, but they stopped at the gallery around. They slowly peeked out from behind the railing and then in unison gasped in surprise.

What they saw before them was nothing what could any Viking ever imagine. In the closed space of Training Ring peacefully lived small community of dragons. Currently present were Deadly Nadder, Zippleback and about ten Terrible Terrors.

They weren't fighting, well, definitely not with any intention to kill or even harm each other. Terrors were bickering among each other, while both bigger dragons were watching them with almost bored expressions on their faces. They actually reminded to Ruffnut older siblings which were left to babysit the younger ones. When bickering between the Terrors went too far, one of them would roar on them or flame them a little. Small dragons would calm down for a while, before they went back to their old ways.

They were so immersed in watching the scene before them that they didn't even notice another two dragons approaching. It was Astrid, who spotted them first.

"Look!" she whispered suddenly and pointed at the sky above the sea. The two remaining dragons were coming from that direction, Monstrous Nightmare holding in its claws something which looked like a smaller whale.

They flew into the Ring, Nightmare dropped his prey and Gronkle burped out nice pile of small fish. Terrors didn't wasted a second and pounced on the fish immediately, other dragons however waited until the hunters settled down and only then started to eat.

"That's amazing!" whispered Fishlegs and gazed the scene under him with wonder in his eyes. Tuffnut, Gustav and Astrid reacted the same way. Even Snotlout seem to snap out of his murderous mood for a while and looked really intrigued by dragon's behaviour.

"You see, I told you that dragons are not all _just_ bad," nudged him Ruffnut with a little smile. Snotlout just huffed and didn't say anything. Ruff swelled in silent pride of her and Hiccup being right. Yes, there weren't the right words for saying what dragons really are. You have to see it.

"I believe you sis," said Tuffnut hurriedly, thinking that his sister's words belonged also to him. Albeit he was her most fierce supporter (for him, dragons were awesome even before – all that _fire_ and such), he didn't care about another lecture about dragon kind.

"I don't." Snotlout, however, recovered from his initial shock and slipped back to his stubborn anti-dragon stance. Eyes of the others turned on him and Ruffnut.

"I... I'm not sure," added Fishlegs and looked really undecided between using this moment when the dragons were eating and let their guards down and going to kill them or celebrate the breakthrough in history of their species. Gustav's eyes were wobbling from Snotlout to Ruffnut so quickly that they looked like two brown smudges. Astrid looked like she wanted to say something, but before she managed to do so, Ruffnut angrily howled.

"Ugh! Why you have to be all so obstinate?!" she growled. Thankfully, others were from her wrath saved – quite ironically – by dragons. Scuffle between the young Vikings disturbed them from their lunch. They immediately stood up in defence positions and measured the teens carefully.

None of them dared to move. Sure, dragons technically lived with them already second winter and never hurt anyone, but that could be only because no one ever came to them close. Now, there were six people in their new nest and one of them was even caring a weapon. _Viking_ would conclude danger from it, not only dragon.

"I recommend retreat," whispered Fishlegs and Ruff wholeheartedly agreed with him. Slowly to not startle the dragons any more, they all went back, their eyes not leaving the flying lizards before them. Not until they were in safe distance they turned and hastily run away.

They stopped on cliffs, somewhere in the middle of the way to the village. From their position they could see the Nadder flying out from the Ring and hovering above it, like a guard. When the dragon assured there are not any other humans around, it flew back into the Ring and didn't come out any more.

"What do you think _now_?" asked Snotlout mockingly. Ruffnut gave him an evil glare and then firmly stated:

"Still the same. They were just protecting themselves. You saw, they didn't attack us, they didn't even _threaten_ us until they thought about as a menace!" she said with arm pointing in the direction now once again calm Killing Ring (which should be really renamed now). Other friends were sheepishly looking at each other. Finally, Fishlegs gathered enough courage and spoke up:

"That may be all true, but..." he trailed off. Ruff watched him expectantly. The chubby boy sighed and finished his thought:

"I mean... after _all_ what happened? How could anyone think about _them_ as victims?"

"Yes. They killed dozens of us in one singe day," said Snotlout. Before Ruffnut could answer, she was interrupted by someone else.

"Not them. It," interjected Astrid suddenly. Everyone turned at her, looking more or less dumbfounded. Ruffnut personally was staring at the other girl with the mouth widely open. What by Thor's hammer should _that_ mean? Since when was Astrid Hofferson on the side of the dragons? Not blaming her for leading their people to the claws of the Dragon Queen was one thing, but seeing her as Dragon advocate? That was a little too much even for Ruffnut.

"Huh?" was all Snotlout got from himself and Ruff had to admit it represented her thoughts also pretty clearly. Was it possible that this was Astrid's way of admitting she was wrong?

"_I_ was there. The dragons flew away a minute we broke to the Nest. It was their _queen_ who burned the ships and killed... everyone," the girl said in steady voice, seemingly obvious to shocked expressions other youngsters were wearing. She was looking Snotlout firmly in the eyes. It was the boy who lost this staring contest at the end. He shook his head and stuttered angrily:

"I... yeah! Whatever!" he jerked with his arms. "_That_ may be true, but what about all these raids? After and before?"

"I told you before, they had to do it. Or..." Ruffnut didn't get to finish, because Snotlout stepped in the middle of her sentence.

"... or they will be eaten themselves, yeah. We heard that about thousands times now. Why don't they just face it and fight it? If they are so intelligent like you claim."

"You would do that on their place?"

"I... what?" Finally, Snotlout seemed to be at lost of words and Ruffnut could speak.

"Imagine you live you entire life in terror from your cruel master. You live in constant fear for your own life, for lives of your love ones, knowing that if you won't do what you have to, you will die. Would you find enough courage in yourself to step out and challenge it?" Somewhere back in her head the voice which sounded remotely like Hiccup asked her mockingly if she's not being a little bit overdramatic. She pushed this annoying little pest aside. Pathetic or not, it surely did its job. Not only Snotlout, but everyone else (Gustav even with opened mouth) stared at her stunned. And what was best, some of them even looked like they seriously considered her words.

"Wow... that was great opening for horror story... Au! My earlobe!" Tuffnut sighed in appreciation of his sister's dramatic abilities, only to squeak when the said sister flicked his ear painfully. His unmanly high exclamation woke others from their trance.

"Ruff is right in this one. Even in human society, impulse for change is usually coming from outside, not inside," came Fishlegs with more intelligent and beneficial comment, which impressed everyone but Snotlout.

"So, what are you saying is, that we need some rouge dragon to set up the revolution among the dragons," stated the boy ironically and shook his head in false amusement.

"That's the biggest nonsense I've ever heard," he added.

"Actually, I think is _genius_," interjected Tuff once again and instantly continued with dreamy look on his face:

"Just imagine that: dragon revolution and _we_ in the middle of it... what _now_?" he turned angrily to Astrid, who was the one now who gave him literal slap back to reality. The young blonde warrior just smirked at him.

"Okay, I'm going back to village," resigned Ruffnut and waved her hand above them. Better to dismiss it for today. With a little bit of luck she planted the seed of new look on dragons in their heads. Now she has to take care of it. And definitely not stifle it with too much information at once.

As many times before she wished Hiccup were here. He would love this. Learning about dragons and teaching others about them. Ruffnut would be hundreds times happier if he was at her place right now. As she was listening Snotlout's angry murmuring, Fishlegs' and Gustav's excited babbling and Tuffnut's unstopping requesting of explanation of that slap from Astrid (like she would have to have a reason at all to slap someone – she was Astrid Hofferson, for Odin's sake!), she couldn't help but think she bit bigger piece then she can chew.

But she would do that. She would at least try. She promised to Hiccup she would, so when he will come back one day, he won't have to be afraid to bring Toothless with him.

Ruffnut didn't doubt that both of her friends will came back home. She just hoped as never before it would be sooner than later.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here comes another! Thank you all for your reviews and as usual, if you are feeling like leaving one now, go ahead :)**_

Coming up with a plan of destroying the biggest dragon Hiccup ever encountered showed to be more difficult than it seemed. It wasn't like he never thought about that before. He did, probably more often than was healthy. But in his thoughts always figured someone else who actually _knew_ what is doing. Hiccup personally had no idea of how to defeat that beast.

Also, Eret coming every few hours and asking about progress didn't help much. The man could be really annoying. Hiccup understood now that they don't have much time, but surely there wasn't need of pestering him all the time? No one could work in such conditions.

Rest of the crew was thankfully mostly ignorant of him. They would bring him and Toothless food and water twice a day but that was all. He tried to begin a conversation with Bjorn, who came to him most often, but all he got was some incoherent mumble. These guys really weren't very talkative. And obviously not happy at all to have him aboard. What was interesting, they actually seemed to be more wary of _him_ than Toothless.

They were travelling about almost a week, when he finally asked Eret about that. The man came to tell him they will reach their destination in few hours. When he heard the question, he gave him just a mirthless chuckle.

"Most of them were happy with the way things were. We gave Drago what he wanted and he let us be. Now, we became his enemies. And everyone here knows that Drago's enemies never last for long," said Eret and scratched Toothless behind his ears in almost absent-minded manner. Hiccup watched him intently and asked:

"And what it actually was you did for Drago?"

"I told you already. We are trappers. Dragon trappers. We were catching the dragons for his army."

"And now you are going to prevent him getting another. That's some turnabout."

"Well, I guess everyone have to rethink his life opinions once a while." Hiccup looked at him with an expression which clearly stated he's not buying that. Eret laughed.

"I see we are about to have some heart to heart conversation here," he glared at Hiccup briefly with something, which probably should be an intimidating look, but Hiccup didn't waver. At the end, Eret gave up.

"Fine. I will tell you mine if you will tell me yours." Hiccup weren't exactly in the mood to retelling his story about being technically traitor to his people, but came to the conclusion that if he wanted to hear the truth from Eret, he should be honest himself.

So he told the other man everything – from him shooting down Toothless to befriending him, finding the Dragon Nest and its Queen responsible for raids which plagued his home for generations. He told him about training, his _miraculous_ improvement (Eret was actually laughing at that) and discovering that dragons are not what they are seemed to be. He ended with short description of his disagreement with his dad and leaving in faith to find a help.

"So what you know, they could already take that beast down while you've been gone," pointed Eret, when Hiccup finished his speech. The boy just snorted and shook his head.

"Trust me; there is _no way_ they would. No man could possibly beat that thing."

"Your people seem to be pretty determined."

"Sometimes too much for their own good."

"I know what you mean," smirked Eret. Hiccup looked at him, puzzled. The older guy finally sat down beside him and started retelling his own story.

"First, you should know, that Drago Bludvist _is_ a madman, in the literal meaning. He kills without reason, destroys everyone who steps in his way." Eret let the words sink and then he continued:

"There was a great gathering of Chieftains, about ten, twelve years ago. It was called together to discuss a dragon scourge everyone faced. I have no idea how negotiations itself went, but given the fact that _all_ participating parties were Vikings, I don't think it would be much success even if they all lived to see the end of it." He chuckled bitterly and for a little while he got lost in his own thoughts. Hiccup didn't prompt him to speak, for it began to come on his mind in which direction his story will lead. And he wasn't wrong. When Eret finally summarised his thoughts, he continued in steady voice, albeit laced with traces of anger and pain.

"One night, stranger came into their midst, covered in scars and draped in cloak of dragon skin. He carried no weapons. He said that only he, Drago Bludvist, was the man of the people, devoted to freeing mankind from the tyranny of the dragons. He claimed he alone can control the dragons. He offered them his protection – if they will bow before him.

I guess I don't have to tell you they laughed into his face. He didn't try to convince them. He just left. And then, from nothing, roof busted to flames and from it armoured dragons descended. They burned the hall to the ground." He stopped again, for even longer than before. It was evident that telling caused bad memories to wake up.

"Not many men escaped. I know this only because my father was one of these lucky ones. He was an adjutant of our chief. He died there, but with his last breaths he told my father to go home and prepare our people for whatever was coming. My dad did as his Chief said, but when he returned, it was already late. Only a week after, Drago's army came to our shores and destroyed our village to ground."

"I'm sorry," whispered Hiccup silently. Eret nodded in appreciation of his compassion.

"So am I," he said. Then he waved towards his men..

"The men you can see on this ship are all what was left over from our people. When Drago came, he picked the young and capable to his army and killed the rest. Elders, children, everyone. I was thirteen back then. My only luck was that I looked older. I got to Drago's camp, went through the training and became a soldier. I was assigned to platoon which was catching dragons. I apparently showed exceptional talent for it and soon enough I had my own ship and crew and was trapping dragons on my own. I was able to convince Drago to let the men from my home work with me. That way, I was able to keep them relatively safe. Well, at least as long as we brought enough dragons back."

"Why didn't you just leave? Run away?" asked Hiccup and Eert let out another insincere chuckle.

"We were scared. We saw what happened to men who deserted. They were always, _always_ brought back and punished. Drago has tracking dragons; he can always find what he's looking for," he paused and thought for a minute.

"Actually, I have no doubts he's already on _our_ trace," he added. On that, Hiccup involuntarily looked over the railing of the ship behind them to the sea. Eret laughed honestly, first time in a while a little bit at ease and clapped Hiccup hard on his back.

"Don't worry, boy. I meant what I said back there in the prison – you're not getting back to Drago's hands." Hiccup only frowned on that.

"I know it means to be reassuring, but it's not."

"Don't be such a sissy." Eret poked him in side as Hiccup put on an insulted face. They sat and just watched Toothless play with fish head left from his breakfast, both enjoying the peace of the sea.

"How is he doing it?" interrupted Hiccup the silence. Eret looked at him questioningly and the younger boy quickly explained:

"Drago? How is he controlling them?" Eret looked really troubled over this one.

"I honestly don't know," he admitted at the end.

"Some of them think it's magic. Some think he is the personification of devil himself and that's why dragons are listening him. All _I_ ever saw him to do was wave with this stick of his and shout." He thought for a second and then mischievously added:

"Maybe he can scare even the dragons." Hiccup snorted and nodded.

"Yeah, maybe... I know he surely scared me."

"Yes, I noticed. But you hold yourself bravely."

"Thank you, I guess," murmured Hiccup. They sat in silence for a while and then he asked the question which been intriguing him for a long tome now.

"So... what made you decide to betray Drago now?" He couldn't imagine that this man would be really loyal to Drago, but it was still nagging him. Eret tried to shrug it off casually at first.

"I can't allow him to get such a beast in his hands," he said like it wasn't actually any big deal. But after all what Hiccup heard now, he knew it wasn't the whole truth and said so.

"That's not all," he stated firmly. Eret smirked at his determined expression. But when he saw Hiccup wasn't going to waver, he lashed out at him curtly:

"Maybe not. But it's also none of your business." Thankfully, before another interrogation from Hiccup's side came, Eret was saved by one of his men who came, calling loudly his leader's name.

"Quickly, come!" he urged him. Eret jumped back on his feet, helped Hiccup to stand up and then without any delay swiftly went to prow, where rest of his crew were already waiting, looking intently ahead.

"What is going on?" asked Hiccup, quite unnecessarily, because no one answered him anyway. He couldn't see over the taller bodies of the Eret's men, so he quickly motioned to Toothless to come over. He stood on the dragon's back and then he finally saw what made everyone else so frozen to the spot.

What was before him probably once was Eret's fort. Now, it was blown to parts and pierced through by giant spikes of ice. Hiccup couldn't help but let out silent word of amazement.

"Did Drago got here first, after all?" he asked nervously, when he shook off the shock. Others turned and looked at him.

"No, this isn't Drago's work," said one of the men. On Hiccup's puzzled expression, Eret explained, his face full of rage and anger:

"What you can see here is work of someone who's been marring our job as long as I remember. I have no idea who it is, but if I ever get my hands on him, I swear I will strangle him on place. Dragon trapping is hard enough work as it is, even without this do-gooder dragon rider sneaking in to rescue them!" he spitted and left, giving orders on the way.

"Wait... there are other dragon riders?" shouted Hiccup after him, but once again, he didn't get any answer. He jumped down from Toothless and run after Eret.

"There are _other_ dragon riders?" he asked for a second time, gasping the man's arm in the process to assure he won't run away again. From all the places he visited the past year, he never even _heard_ about someone who were _riding_ dragon. The thought that there is someone else who achieved the same as him was remarkable, to say at least. Eret, however, didn't share his enthusiasm.

"Not beside this one, at least as far as I know. Now get out of my way, we have to dock quickly and look if we can find anything useful left there." He shoved the boy aside and went to the helm, obviously stating that any further discussions about dragon riders will have to wait.

"This complicates things. Now we don't even have enough weapons for the fight with that Queen," said one of the men staying by Eret's side. Black haired man nodded in assent.

Hiccup watched their angry expressions. The thrill of finding another dragon rider was quickly leaving his body. Even he realised that now probably wasn't the right time for pursing this matter. However, it gave him an idea.

"Well, thankfully for you, you won't need them," he called out loudly for everyone to hear him. The crew turned their heads at him in unison. Eret frowned.

"What?" Hiccup grinned at his suspicious glare.

"I have a plan." Crazy one, no doubt of that. But, when _he_ could do it and some absolute stranger too, why the Hel these guys shouldn't?

"Finally!" exclaimed Eret happily. "Excellent. But how it is we won't need weapons?" he asked incredulously. Hiccup made a few steps to him, Toothless faithfully by his side. He patted the dragon's neck and then he said in the direction of men:

"Well, as my friend says: you don't fight fire with water. You fight it with fire."

"Clever boy. But what it has to do with our problem?"

"She's a girl, actually. And everything."

"Could you _please_ stop being all that enigmatic and just _say_ it already?" cried out Eret, all fed up of Hiccup's dramatic flair now. The boy gave him an extra big grin and explained:

"You won't fight dragon with weapons. You fight it with another dragon."

The expressions on their faces when the realisation of what he is actually saying finally sank in were something what Hiccup cherished for the rest of his life.

"You have to be kidding me."

He didn't and so it happened that once dragon trappers were now learning to be dragon riders.

They didn't spend much time at ruins of Eret's fort. They just quickly gathered everything what could have been of any use for them in the future and then hastily sailed away. With Hiccup's plan they had even less time than they previously thought.

First step – getting the dragons – was ironically the easiest one. As professional trappers they didn't have the problem to find dragons and then catch some. Hiccup would be hundred times rather if they could approach the dragons differently, in friendlier manner, but the first time he suggested it, everyone gave him such a look he rather didn't brought the subject up again.

They managed to get four dragons at the end. Pair of Nadders which were lonely flying about one day far from the former trapper's fort. Then one Rumblehorn, which tried to kill them all the second he woke up from the unconsciousness caused by the drug Eret shot at him in the small poisoned arrow and thereby earned the name Scullcrusher. And finally, one older Gronkle, who was too slow to avoid the nests trappers threw on him.

Of course, it wasn't an army, but it had to do.

Hiccup had a hard time convincing the men even consider the thought of riding dragons at first. Sure, they were probably more open minded then any other Vikings he ever met; they _worked_ with dragon on daily basis, after all. But even through that, the image of actually _sitting_ on one, or even _befriending_ them, was something beyond their spectrum of imagination.

They began to collaborate only when Eret decided to show them an example. With cold determination he approached the Rumblehorn and listening Hiccup's instructions he began to build his relationship with this dragon. When the other saw that the dragon didn't kill him the second he was released from his chains and after some convincing from Hiccup's (and probably Toothless') side he let Eret even touch him, they slowly began to warm up to the idea of being an allies with the dragons. Needs must. They didn't have any other choice if they wanted to get to the Dragon Queen before Drago.

Hiccup felt a little bit inappropriate when giving the orders and instructions to four men who decided to learn to fly. They were all older then him. Actually, Eret was the one closest his age and he was at least good five six year older then him. However, Hiccup was the only one who knew (at least remotely) what to do when it came to _training_ dragons and not catching them or killing them.

They didn't stop anywhere on their way to Dragon Island. Dragons had the muzzles on their mouths that long until they were sure they won't blow their ship to pieces. All learning was taking place during the journey.

They travelled almost two weeks until they finally reached the fogs of Helheim's Gate. Hiccup didn't realised how far he actually was – on the back of the dragon distances meant nothing. He was feeling the strange mixture of fear, sadness and excitement. This was the closest he got to Berk in a whole year. Only two hours flying on Toothless and he would be home. He would see his dad again and Gobber and Ruffnut...

He quickly shook his head. There was no time for that now. He had to concentrate. If he wanted to see them, he will have to survive this crazy quest first.


	6. Chapter 6

Someone was poking to her shoulder and tried to wake her up. Well, that's not gonna happen.

Ruffnut squeezed her eyes tightly and was determined to continue in her sleep. She spent the whole day on Mildew's (_Mildew's_ from all the people!) field, clearing it from stones and branches and preparing it for the spring's sowing. She was originally supposed to helping Gobber that day, but after she and Tuffnut managed to blow up the fish container in the storage, they were both sent to the most unpleasant citizen of Berk as a punishment.

She completely blamed Hiccup for that. The fish accident happened because they were trying to steal some fish for _dragons_. Ruff wanted to get closer to them and approach them with a gift seemed as a good idea. Well, it surely would be if Tuff didn't get that brilliant thought of roasting them first. She still didn't understand how he managed to set it on fire. She also didn't understand why she tried to douse the fire with another fish. All of them being full of oil. She was really started getting stupid.

Another insistent poke, this time to her back, accompanied with a raspy whisper:

"Sis?" Oh, so her brother. Well, he should rather have something really important on mind, otherwise he won't end well. As much as she loved him, she loved her sleep more.

"Hm?" she hummed at implication she's listening. Well, a little. But it apparently wasn't enough for the younger of Thorston's twins, for he suddenly yanked her fur blanket away and jumped right on her, yelling loudly:

"Wakey!" Ruffnut almost got a heart attack.

"Tuffnut! You stupid bucket of dragon dung!" she exclaimed angrily, not caring if she will wake anybody else in the Great Hall. Thankfully, shortly after they all moved in, Thorston's were moved to the very back of the Hall, precisely for these reasons, so all response she got was from her brother alone.

"I _did_ ask you to wake up nicely," he said with an innocent smirk on his face. Something which really didn't mixed well. Ruffnut sighed, grabbed her blanket again and covered with it up to her chin. Then she asked, tiredly:

"What's going on? It's middle of the night." The answer she got was something she really didn't expect.

"It's Astrid."

"What about _her_?" Oh gods. She knew that Tuff liked Astrid. _Everyone_ liked Astrid. She _was_ pretty and the great warrior and all these things. Yeah, sure. Ruffnut wasn't jealous about her at all, mind you! She just hoped that her brother still didn't get to the age of actually notice girls. If there was something she _really_ didn't want to, it was to have with Tuff the conversation about how the small Vikings are made. Actually, she didn't want to have any conversation on this or similar topic with anyone. Ever.

"She's sitting at the beach and crying! It's making me very uneasy." Tuffnut said seriously and scratched his chin, looking so lost that Ruffnut actually pitied him. He really wasn't good with emotions.

"Than don't look at her," gave Ruff her brother straightforward advice and then added under her nose, not being to keep the slight annoyance with the girl out of her voice entirely:

"That's probably what she wants, anyway, can't let anyone see her weak, little Miss Perfect." Okay, so she was pretty impressed by Astrid's speech when they visited the dragons living in the Ring for the first time. And she had to admit, that the other blonde was quite eager pupil. Albeit she never said much during their "lessons" or generally in the time they spent together (usually during the evening meals or while working), Ruffnut was positive that Astrid was on the dragon friendly tune now – and that meant Hiccup friendly tune. Well, kind of. But none of this could possibly excuse waking her in the middle of the night.

"And what have you been doing at the beach? It's night!" added Ruff suspiciously.

"None of your business," retorted Tuffnut and then began to tearing her blanket away again.

"Now get up and do something before I will start to have nightmares. Astrid Hofferson crying! That's that most creepy thing that happened in the last month." With that, Ruffnut knew she doesn't have any other choice than get up and follow her brother. She would do anything to secure his (relative) sanity and good sleep. And though Tuffnut really wasn't the sharpest tool in the box here, he got that much.

Way to the beach took them a little under the half an hour. During that time Ruff was able to pry out of her brother what he was doing out at night in the first place. It showed that she underestimated her teaching skills. She apparently got Tuff so excited about dragons that he decided to catch them some fish personally, after they failed in obtaining them sooner that day. Ruffnut wasn't sure if she should feel proud, amazed, terrified or all at once.

When they reached the sand shores of Berk, they noticed Astrid's weeping figure immediately. She apparently didn't spot them, for she continued in her crying, hugging her knees, her whole body shaking. Ruffnut squirmed uncomfortably. Tuff was right, it really made one uneasy.

"Go. I have three baskets of fish to fill and I can't do that if _this_ is happening here!" urged her Tuffnut and shoved her to the direction of the other girl. Ruffnut didn't want to, really. Crying people were _so_ not in her comfort zone. She didn't even properly know how to handle _herself_ when she was crying, for Odin's sake. What she was supposed to do with _her_? Emotions weren't Viking's thing. Only Viking she knew who was able to deal with emotions somewhat adequately was Hiccup and he was...

Hiccup. His voice saying "Don't hold it against her. I don't" sounded in her head. Ruffnut frowned. Days were much easier when she hadn't her crazy friend moved in her brain.

But she promised. She promised she will try to forgive Astrid. Well then, now it was as good time to start as any. With a deep breath she started walking towards the girl, leaving her brother behind (not that he complained).

The sand dampened her steps, so Astrid didn't notice her till she was standing right behind her. She turned abruptly when she sensed the close proximity of another person. When she spotted who was staring at her, she gaped in surprise. But that was quickly replaced by forced mask of her usual rage and pride.

"What do _you_ want?! Did you come to tell me _I_ _told_ _you_ _so_? Poke in me a little? Fine! Serve yourself!" she spitted angrily and tried to wipe out the tears which kept running from her eyes despite her. She was choking with stifled sniffles, her eyes bloodshot, nose red and hairs tousled a bit. And suddenly, Ruffnut didn't saw the fierce warrior before her, but a sixteen year old _girl_ who lost her parents and was desperate for consolation.

So she gave it to her. She plopped to the sand next to her and without the word she put the arm tentatively around her shoulder. Astrid tensed immediately and stared at Ruffnut uncomprehendingly. Ruff didn't offer any explanation. She still had no idea what to say, so she rather stayed quiet. She just hoped that Astrid would understand that she's not there to mock her and remind her of her mistakes, but simply because she understood. She knew first handed how it felt to lose someone you love.

She turned her head to her brother who was still standing hidden in the shadows of nearby rocks. She motioned him to join them. Although she didn't see him clearly, Ruffnut was sure he wore simply terrified expression on his face at that. However, he braved himself and cautiously came closer. When he noticed that Astrid's sobs really quietened, he sighed in relieve and sat ungracefully to the sand beside his sister.

Ruffnut smirked and proudly patted him on back, then leaving her arm around his shoulders as well. Tuffnut gave her a murderous glare, but he didn't shrug her off. What the Hel. It was middle of the night on the deserted beach. No one could see them. No one will think about him he's less tough if he let his sister to hug him. She's a girl. Girls do such things.

He sighed deeply. They lost their mother, he and Ruffnut. Last member of their family. Their father died during the winter when they were little many years ago. Not very cool and awesome death in Tuffnut's opinion (but he would be dammed if he ever said that aloud). Since then, it was just him, sis and mom.

Everyone thought that twin's wild behaviour was result of the lack of fatherly guidance. Truth was, their mom was actually the only one who was able to make them listen. Sometimes. From time to time.

And now, she was gone. No more pointless chores at home, no more long boring speeches about responsibility and good behaviour. Absolute freedom. It made him much less happy than he expected. No mom also meant no hot supper at the end of the day no matter how horrible they've been. No kind words when he was upset with Ruff or anyone else. No stories during the long winter's evenings, sitting by the fire. No singing for Ruff when she was afraid (he was never afraid, of course). No (and yet other thing we would never admit) hugs when the mood was especially bad.

It actually really sucks, thought Tuff grimly and sighed once more. He shot the girls beside him quick glance. Ruffnut was looking still a little bit unsure of what she's actually doing there. Well, whatever it was, it worked. Astrid was entirely calm now. Tuffnut smiled a little, scary images of tearful Vikings quickly leaving his mind. Yeah, thankfully, he wasn't alone. He still had his annoying sister. She could be a pain in the ass sometimes, but when it mattered, he could rely on her. No crying Vikings will haunt his dreams now.

"It's all my fault," said suddenly Astrid and tore her companions out of their thoughts by that. Both Thorstons looked at her, but before any of them could say something, Astrid continued, eyes settled steadily at the night sea before them.

"I should listen to Hiccup. He was right." She glanced at Ruffnut quickly and then averted her eyes again and added: "You both were."

Honestly, Ruffnut thought it would give her more satisfaction to hear these words from her. But after all that time and everything what happened, it only told her how much Astrid had to fight every day to live with what she had done.

"Why I just didn't listen?" whispered Astrid brokenly. Ruff felt her brother fidget uncomfortably. Poor lamb, he probably thought that emotional breakout is finally over. And while she shared his wish, she couldn't leave Astrid to herself now. She... didn't want to.

"You did what you thought was right," repeated Ruffnut Hiccup's words. They were most likely true, but still felt strange on hers lips. Astrid probably recognized this didn't come from Ruffnut's head and by some mysterious way correctly guessed from who they originated.

"I was jealous of him," admitted Astrid, without actually saying Hiccup's name. Ruffnut nodded at her confession. That was well known fact. She lightly squeezed Astrid's shoulder, prompting her to spill it all out. Astrid began to play with the end of her braid and slowly continued talking, watching the sea before them again.

"I was so angry that he beat me in the training. I wanted to win so badly. To make my dad proud..." she paused and chuckled humourlessly. Ruffnut quirked her eyebrow in surprise, but didn't interjected with any question.

"You know what is worst of it?" asked Astrid rhetorically. Tuff didn't comprehend that and was already opening his mouth to ask, but Ruffnut gave him painful pinch in the shoulder and let Astrid speak.

"I didn't really have to. I always thought that I wasn't enough for him, that he wanted boy, not a girl. I thought that this sad look he always got when someone was talking about their boy was because he had daughter instead of son. But when he was dying – when we were coming back from Dragon Island – he told me it was because it always reminded him of a son he _had_ and _lost_." Ruffnut and Tuffnut both opened their mouths widely in shock at this. Well, that was some news. And one would think that on such small island as Berk everyone will know everything. Especially someone, whose late mother used to be one of the town's top gossipers.

Astrid didn't notice sibling's startled expressions and continued:

"I had a brother, apparently. Older than me. He died shortly after he was born. My parents never talked about him and so I assumed that they were so sad because they were _disappointed_ in me. I didn't know they were mourning their dead child." The girl finished and beach sunk into the silence again.

Ruffnut began to think that Vikings had actually much bigger troubles than dragons to deal with. It seemed that not only Haddock's household had on going problem with communication. Ruff frowned. People should really work on it. Look where the lack of talking and actually listening and understanding got them! Disaster.

"I wasn't thinking clear. If I just kept my mouth shut. I practically killed my parents," murmured Astrid and for a moment she looked like she would start crying again. She didn't, to much relieve of both Ruffnut and her brother.

Ruff had again no idea of what to say. Her whole view on Astrid changed significantly in the less than fifteen minutes. She thought about her as overly competitive, aggressive and not so friendly girl before. She was convinced that what Astrid did was _purely_ result of jealousy and anger. She didn't think she would have some deeper motivations, let alone something like _this_. But now...

Of course, it didn't excused what she did. But now Ruffnut finally understood what led her to it. Just as the rest of the village needed Stoick's confession and revelation of truth to begin to heal and forgive, Ruffnut needed the same from Astrid. And Astrid needed to tell someone to reach the same.

Parents. They never do anything right, thought Ruff sarcastically.

She checked if Tuffnut is still alive or he cracked under this surge of emotions. He was still breathing, albeit he looked he wouldn't for much longer if they were about to continue this. Ruffnut caught his desperate expression. With an amused smile, she let him out from her half hug and then watched him to quickly making his excuses and sprinting away. Astrid looked at Ruffnut questioningly.

"I think he will need some time for himself. Preferably at his alone soggy place," explained Ruff, standing and hold her hand for Astrid to help her up. She actually didn't expect her to accept, but Astrid did. Ruffnut smiled, pleased and began walking back to village, the other girl silently marching beside her. They stopped only to pick the baskets and fishing gear Tuffnut left there. Well, dragons will have to dispense with gift this time.

They didn't say the word the whole way, but the air between two of them cleared and lightened noticeably. When they entered the Great Hall, they wished each other quick good night, before heading to their own corners to sleep. And when the morning came, they didn't ignore each other as usual, but greeted at least with a nod.

They finally reached some sort of truce between them. They still weren't friends, but they were slowly getting there. Firstly, it was awkward, for practically everyone (Astrid and Ruffnut hanging around together from time to time that was sight which wasn't very common in the past generally, let alone in the last year). They slowly got used to each other and in the time so did others. Mutual understanding finally reached to them.

So when about a two weeks later Stoick came to Ruffnut and Tuffnut in the Great Hall during the dinner and told them that they are ahead of schedule of building the new homes and thereby if they will find some more people to live with them they will get the next one finished, Ruff knew instantly who to ask. And Astrid happily accepted.


End file.
